Hard Ass or Helicopter Parent:An on-line quiz (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: Kate is bored in school and sends Jim an on-line parenting style quiz. They each learn a few surprises about the other. One crewmember learns not to push Kirk. Jim has Captain's bars on his shirt for a reason. (Elements: Kidfic, school, family, parenting, love, dad/daughter, angst, Bones,Joanna,Scotty,Cameron, Sulu, Uhura, Spock, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Ronin, John)
1. Chapter 1

This one-shot occurs between **The Day His Life Changed Forever** and **The Deneva Conflict.** If you don't get the references check out my profile. Background knowledge you need to understand. Kate has only been on the Enterprise less than a month. Please review. Tell me you love it. Tell me you hate it. Come on people give me feedback. Based on reviews I will do the parent quiz on the other command staff like Sulu, Bones, and Scotty. The quiz was found on the internet. I did not make it up. Enjoy.

.

* * *

 **CH. 1 Kirk - What kind of parent are you?**

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

Kate sits glaring at Hamlet on her PADD. She is just getting a handle on reading regular English and now they expect her to read something called Shakespearian English. The "thou's" and "thy's" are giving her a headache. Luckily, because they know she needs to research more terms than the other kids, the teaching staff gives her access to her PADD when other the other kids can't. Kate opens up the Google app. She has learned far more surfing the GCN or Galactic Computer Network than sitting in class. A pop-up on the side of the screen instantly grabs her attention. " **What Kind of Parent Are you**?" Kate opens the quiz glancing over the introductory message about how finding what kind of parent you are will increase the chances of raising a happy, healthy child. Kate doesn't plan to be on the _Enterprise_ forever but, it may help her deal with Kirk. Even with her uncanny ability to read people, Kate can't figure Kirk out. He stresses he values independence and individuality, but his rules are stifling. Bedtimes, vegetables, completion of these stupid homework assignments, and his no-flying policies are stressing Kate to her breaking point. Kate steals a side-glance at John who is taking copious notes about the character analysis of Prince Hamlet. To Kate, it is simple what Hamlet should do. Plan an assault and take back the throne from his convincing Uncle Claudius; however, William Shakespeare has dragged out his story to 175 pages of boring. After completing several questions of the quiz, Kate sees the flaw in taking the parent quiz for Jim. As hard as she tries to think like him, doesn't know him and figuring him out is the whole reason for completing the quiz. Kate drums her fingers on the table thinking or a way get Kirk to take the quiz and not know he is taking the quiz. The small pop-up in the bottom right-hand corner of her PADD gives her an idea.

Not caring that they are in class, Kate drops her PADD over John's as he is taking notes. "John, I need to instant message Kirk."

Sliding Kate's PADD off his, John looks at Kate sternly. "You need to figure out who Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are for the test tomorrow."

"General's," Kate says sliding the PADD back over his notes.

"Best friends," John gives Kate a paternal glare.

Kate studies his face thinking how much he reminds her of Kirk. Breaking into a smile, she shoulders checks him causing him to bobble slightly. "Like us," she smooths it over.

"Hamlet killed his best friends," John whispers giving her a half grin. "So far you have broken my nose twice, hog-tied me in a turbo and used me in a criminal spree. Maybe I should I find a new best friend Sparkles?"

"Nawh, you are good. If I had really hated you I would have shot you not hog tied which I assume means handcuffed," Kate winks. With Kate's arrival on the ship, the ratio is now equal with boys to girls letting Ronin and Cameron sit almost exclusively next to Jo and Erika without leaving him out. Lucky for John, he has a small crush on the Captain's daughter so it works out well. The only thing John has a huge issue with is Kate's lack of interest in school. John is not a genius but enjoys school, for the most part, earning him almost exclusively straight A's. Kate's constant interruptions make John want to pull his hair out, but he loves the attention he gets from her. Knowing it is a bad idea, John takes the PADD opening up the internal messaging system for the _Enterprise_. At least, he will be able to take notes while she is screwing around on the internet.

"Thanks," she gives him a smile that makes John's heart race. He rolls his eyes like it is no big deal but feels lighter than air as he turns back to Dr. Jackson's lesson. Kate finds the link to the quiz pasting it in the message window. Not wasting any time she quickly writes a message to Kirk. Hitting send, Kate goes back to half listening to the lecture until she gets his response. "Hey Jim, John asked me a question and I don't have an answer. **Do you think rated R movies are okay for kids?** I have listed a set of choices for you for easy responses. Please pick one.

 **A. As long as there is no depiction of sex or profanity.**

 **B. As long as they come to me if they have any questions.**

 **C. No way!**

 **D. I'd prefer they didn't watch those stupid comedies.**

 **.**

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

Jim sits fighting to pay attention at the staff meeting. Briefly, he wonders how much his senior staff tunes him out while he is talking. Taking a long draw on his coffee, Jim thanks god it was invented. Spock is so monotone during these meetings. If Jim did not have coffee, he might not be awake. The triple trill indicating a message has come through internal communications on his PADD gives Jim a happy diversion. Taking a sip of his coffee, he reads the message title **Question for you** from Kirk, Katherine. Fighting annoyance, he opens it. Since Kate is in class, she should be asking the teacher questions, not him. Reading her message, he fights both frustration and laughing aloud. Jim glances quickly at Spock. Seeing he is still introducing his topic, Jim decides to play along and follow the instructions in Kate's message. After reading the first question, Kirk types (C) as his response. He leans back waiting for Kate's reply. At least, this will keep him awake he thinks.

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

"(C) really," Kate looks at Jim's answer. The quiz is supposed to be non-biased and since he doesn't know he is taking it, it can't be any less biased than that, but no way can his response be (C). Kirk has to be crazy or didn't even read the answer options.

Hoping she isn't skewing the results, Kate opens a reply window to his message. Maybe he didn't understand the question. " _Sometimes really smart people have no common sense_ ," she thinks as she types a response to his answer.

 **.**

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

No sooner than Kirk sends his response and places his PADD on the table the device triple trills again. "I thought you were the **(A)** **As long as there is no depiction of sex or profanity** type answer. This is need to know information for me. We can discuss this later tonight so I can get you up to speed on what I do and don't know about life." Kirk reads her message getting a small grin. Kate still thinks she can work any angle to get what she wants. "It might change your answer to **(B)** **As long as they come to me if they have any questions**. The R-rated classification could expand our view pleasure if there is some wiggle room."

Kirk lays the PADD on the table thinking about Kate's response to his answer. After thirty seconds, he pens his own reply. Kirk can just imagine Kate wrinkling her nose and rolling her eyes as she reads it. Leaning back in his chair he keeps one eye on the PADD and one on the view screen as Spock indicates how power consumption can be 5% more efficient following the listed guidelines.

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

"Nope pretty sure it will stay **(C) No Way** until you are able to buy the ticket or download the movie by yourself at 18. You know what a stickler I am for my rules. In addition, the age rating is very subjectable. The only reason to make a movie rated R is for sex and profanity so answer ( **A) As long as there is no depiction of sex or profanity** is ridiculous. Also, since you seem to have difficulty distinguishing between fantasy and reality your acceptable "movies that I can watch rating" has dropped to movies containing talking deer named Bambi and fish named Nemo." Kate drops the PADD getting a scowl on her face.

"What now Sparkles," John hears the huff escape her lips. Sitting by Kate is a lesson in concentration and focus. Every ten minutes she is moaning and groaning about something.

"He dropped the parental guidance rating on movies to **G** ," Kate complains. "What is **G** like great or something?"

"A rating of **G** means general guidance or anyone who can get into a theater can see it. Typically, it is cartoons, Disney, or talking puppets. Why," John asks. As Kate turns the PADD so he can read the email thread, John gets a huge grin. Of all the adults, Kirk is the one who is constantly telling the adults…"its' not that bad" during movie nights. He can't believe Kate doesn't realize the Captain is pulling her leg. Kate's big-eyed expression makes him want to break out laughing. "Oh come on Kate," John whispers. "The Captain is just pissed off. He is not going to be this difficult forever. Even Joanna's dad lets her watch some R-rated movies like my parents do." John can see his words of encouragement are doing little to quench the fiery rage bubbling in Kate. "Besides, you are grounded for the next five days. It is not like you are going to be watching movies or TV. Worry about it when you have to," John says flatly turning back to Ms. Brook's lecture.

Kate blows the hair out of her face using the side on her mouth in frustration. John is right. There is no sense in creating more problems for her fighting with Kirk. Hopefully, she will be off this ship before it becomes an issue. Kate glances down at the rest of his message. "Besides you are grounded for the next five days so you're not going to be watching movies or TV anyway." Kate's mouth drops open reading Kirk's response as she looks at John.

"Did they hatch you and Kirk from the same alien pod," Kate snips reading the exact same words she heard from John's mouth ten seconds earlier.

"Yes and you are next. Don't go to sleep Sparkles. They come for you at night," he says in a low conspiratorial voice. Kate exhales loudly drawing the attention of the teacher. Ms. Brook's continues lecturing after giving Kate and John a warning glare. "Stop worrying about movie ratings and concentrate on something else… like a play," John swipes the screen of her PADD back to the lesson.

Immediately swiping back to the quiz, Kate takes John's advice sending Kirk the next question. The movie issue can wait.

 **.**

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

If Kirk wasn't so bored at the staff meeting he would have contacted Ms. Brooks informing her to remove Kate's PADD as the device triple trills again. He opens the message and is surprised there is no witty comeback, simply a new question. "Now I really do like science so," Kirk reads Kate's next question. It is obvious she is making him take some on-line poll. As Kirk reads the question, he glances around the room seeing Sulu reading a message from his PADD. Kate must not be the only kid bored today in school and passing notes.

 **Your kid expresses an interest in science. What do you do about this?**

 **A. Enroll them in the best science courses available.**

 **B. Buy a microscope and encourage them to discover the scientific process.**

 **C. Encourage them to get an after school job so they can buy a set of encyclopedias.**

 **D. Tell all your friends how smart your kid is.**

Jim makes his selection and hastily types a response. "You will be repeating science if you do not start paying attention. Put the PADD away and do your work. My answer is (B) by the way," Kirk adds before hitting send. Kirk lets his mind wander to his youth. He was never the best student behaviorally but being a genius meant when he needed to produce the work he could. Jim has a sneaky suspicion Kate is a student like him.

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

"Your answer is (B) really. Oh god, you are not going to try and be one of those overachiever parents so you can walk around and tell everyone how smart your kid is. Thanks so much for not picking (D). I stick out like a sore thumb already," Kate compliments him on his choice typing her response to Jim. This is far more fun than studying Bill Shakespeare.

"And what country was Hamlet set in," Ms. Brooks the ship's current librarian and historian asks scanning the crowd for her next victim. Even study bug John looks less than enthused with the lesson. "Kate," she settles her gaze on the Captain's daughter.

Kate's eyes drift to John's copious notes. "Denmart," Kate says promptly.

"Correct," she replies and begins lecturing again.

"It's Den MARK and stop cheating," John gives her a half smirk.

"If you would improve your penmanship, copying off you would he a hell of a lot easier," Kate responds smiling going back to her quiz. Kirk has been extremely prompt on answering. She only has eight more questions to go and wants this completed before they go to lunch.

 **.**

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

" **How do you feel about kids playing sports?"** pops up in his message window. Jim looks at the question before reading Kate's lengthy description of how and why he should answer it a certain way.

"Okay Jim," he reads Kate's message. "I have no idea what sports you have here, but we have ball sports, blood sports, combat sports, and racing sports. I assume you have the same things and the kids play them all here like back home. I prefer the ball and combat so I am totally good with violentish sports if you have them. Just letting you know. We have this thing called water hockey where you go after your opponents with clubs for a ball. You need to be a pretty strong swimmer but moving on," Kate types. "This question is really a no-brainer. If we weren't running around the track like a damn pack of gazelles, we would be running the halls and they really aren't wide enough to play tag in. It would have to be more of a chasing game." Jim gets a small grin thinking about how Kate says she wants honest answers but is clearly trying to sway him to the one she likes. "I will admit that I, I don't see how sports are a great way to teach kids discipline. I mean if you don't want to play why the hell are you out on the field. (B) **I don't want my kids associating with those bullies who play sports** is ridiculous. Anyone who thinks that kids that play sports are bullies has a screw loose. They might be snobs or assholes but not bullies. It is called being competitive. If you can't handle it get off the field. Okay so pick your answer and send it."

 **A. It's great, but no violent sports.**

 **B. I don't want my kids associating with those bullies who play sports.**

 **C. It's a great way to teach kids discipline.**

 **D. Only if they show interest.**

Kirk nods taking a sip of his coffee like he is following along in the staff meeting. "Sports keep you out of trouble so be prepared to pick one. Running the halls?! Jack did ask if he could do that for morning PT, but I gave him the same answer I am giving you…not enough room. We don't have combat sports unless you count paintball. There is no need for violent sports, but they are out there and no you can't do them. Therefore, my answer is **(C) It's a great way to teach kids discipline.** Now pay attention to Ms. Brooks or there will be some discipline when you get home." Kirk sends his response ready to read her reasoning of why it is a wrong answer.

.

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

John catches Kate's huff and eye roll. Sneaking a peek at the email thread, he looks at her like she has grown two heads. "Here it is called water polo, not water hockey and you don't club your opponents, Kate," John looks back at the teacher.

"What do you possibly do in the water then with your clubs and balls," Kate studies John seriously.

"We swim for fun, play volleyball," John begins to explain but is interrupted by Kate.

"Does volleyball involve clubs?" She asks hopefully.

"No clubs."

"Do you wear helmets?

"No helmets."

"Heavy padding," Kate sums up her list of possible equipment needed for this sport.

"Where were you raised Thunderdome?" John stares at her. "You are too violent Sparkles."

"What," she laughs a bit too loud. "No, you just wear a helmet so you don't get you bell rung." Kate may not care if Ms. Brooks is becoming increasingly annoyed with the chatter from the back row but her Dad will when Brooks comms him after class.

Since Kate is grounded this is their only time to hang out. John is not going to help Kate add to the length of her grounding if he can help it. "Shhhh," he tries to quiet her down before responding. "My point exactly. Swimming involves just a bathing suit. If you come to the pool with a club I'm getting out."

"Chicken shit. Water hockey is great. I will show you after school," Kate promises.

"Um not," he elbows her playfully, "and hockey is great." John brings up his favorite clip of the Avalanche's hat trick that won the Stanley Cup playoff's last year.

"Mr. O'Neill I do not think Hamlet played hockey to gain the throne," Miss Brooks says sharply. "Can you tell me who the king was Hamlet was deposing?"

"Claudius ma'am," John replies. Since he has taken to sitting next to Kate, John has to review the material they will be covering the night before so he can to keep up in class and still look cool. It is worth it to spend an extra eight hours with Kate. "Stop getting me in trouble Sparkles," John winks at her going back to taking notes.

Clearly, John is more interested in this Shakespeare than she is. With no one to talk to, Kate turns her attention back to the on-line parent survey. She re-reads Kirk's last response and replies with her own.

 **.**

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

"Don't worry we are reading some ancient text called Hamlet. The plot is predictable so no worries. I can wing it. Okay so I was wondering about my name," Jim reads Kate's lame excuse for emailing him and not studying Classical Literature. "I have always liked my name but was wondering how you picked it. Did you and mom come up with it or was it all her? If you had nothing to do with my name, what would you think about naming your child Zelda? Her are your ways to respond."

 **What do you think of the name Zelda?**

 **A. I love it!**

 **B. I hate it!**

 **C. It's fine as long as the child likes it.**

 **D. I'm concerned about the child being bullied because of the unusual name.**

" _Zelda_ ," Jim wrinkles his nose. Odd names like Swan Hilda, Ermengarde, and Zelda can be the difference between a happy childhood and one spent stuffed in a locker. He decides to have some fun with Kate as he writes his reply.

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

" _Your answer is (A)? Are you serious_ ," Kate shakes her head reading his response. The least he can do is take this quiz seriously. She is putting so much time into re-typing each question. Kate hastily responds.

.

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

"(A) **I love it!** Seriously Jim. Then why not go with Daphne Doris Diana or Myrtle Mugwump. I really could use honest answer here. Unless you tell me why I am changing your answer to (B) because we both know Zelda Kirk is about the crappiest name out there." Kirk stifles a laugh knowing his answer has riled her up.

.

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

"Kate you can't change the rules of a game simply because you don't like them. You probably haven't heard of the game the _Legend of Zelda,_ but I loved that game as a kid. In addition, Zelda is a strong and unique name. It is the nickname for Griselda. Crazy enough people with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and a need to be appreciated. I think we missed the mark naming you Katherine. Since you are starting fresh do you want a new name?" Kate silently fumes reading Kirk's clever attempts at witty banter. "Helga is another good choice meaning strong and blessed. It is primarily used in the Scandinavian countries like Norway and Demark. Tell me, do you know anything about Denmark? You should because that is where Hamlet is from."

" _What the hell is wrong with you Kirk_ ," Kate shakes her head reading his answers and attempt to show he is smarter than she is. " _Helga Kirk. Sounds like a foot fungus_ ," she rolls her eyes. Kate looks at the next question. She immediately sees the flaw in the question and makes sure Kirk clearly understands what she wants before he answers it. Kate knows virtually nothing about his past. For her clarification, she adds, a final component before hitting send.

.

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

Kirk tries not to fidget waiting for Kate's reply. This is actually more fun than he thought. He is on the PADD before the second trill indicates Kate has sent him another message. "This is kinda a moot point seeing Mom is halfway across the galaxy and you are not in a polygamous relationship but how many children do you have or plan to have? I need you to answer this as if your future was open. Your response is (A) but if things would have worked out differently would you have wanted more than one? And just for the record, you don't have a surprise wife and kids waiting at another starbase do you. I mean I do have two brothers and a sister and your quarters are really tight. I have no idea where anyone else would sleep. Besides, when you have achieved perfection why mess with the results. So…"

 **How many children do you have or plan to have?**

 **A. One or two**

 **B. Two or three**

 **C. Enough to start a string quartet.**

 **D. However many we can**!

Kirk reclines back thinking of his answer. When he was young and in his twenties, he never wanted kids but resigned himself to one for Lauren's sake after he achieved his own command. The more time he spent with Lauren the more he began to believe that kids might not be such a bad idea, but Lauren's disappearance changed his mind again. She like Nero had robbed him of any desire to have something that could be taken away in a split second. When he awoke in Star Fleet's hospital after fighting Khan and found out all chances for a family was destroyed after being cooked by radiation, Jim threw himself into his work. Twelve years later Kate showed up and changed his life again. If the universe has taught him anything, it is that plans change in an instant. This is an excessively deep answer for his daughter so Kirk goes with the truth.

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

"Three would have been nice. As for family surprises, I have neither other kids nor a wife. You're the only one Zelda. Perfectly imperfect." Kate feels relieve wash over her body reading his response. She likes being an only child. Yes, all his attention is on her for both good and bad but the attention is nice.

Kate reads the next question in the quiz. Funny enough they just brushed this topic exiting the Bargain Barn last week. His response was "ahh no," but at least, this will give her some insight on why. Kate hopes he goes with any response but (A). All the other ones she can work with.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2 Kirk - What kind of parent are you. Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

"So let's talk me growing up." Kirk reads the first sentence and shifts in his seat. Of course, the questions would get harder but he does not think his policies on dating, sex, or drinking should be brought up in an e-mail. He opens a window to write a response and sees her actual question. "I think I want to broach the topic of make-up. How do you feel about this?"

"Relieved," Jim mutters looking at his choices.

 **Your twelve-year-old wants to wear makeup. How do you feel about this?"**

 **A. Absolutely not! Too young!**

 **B. Sure! They can play with your stash of makeup.**

 **C. I'm not crazy about it, but I'll let the child learn this lesson on their own.**

 **D. I won't allow it! It'll make the child look trashy!**

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

"When you are ready we can talk about this and that is not anytime soon. You don't need makeup young lady. You're beautiful as you are." Kate reads Jim's response several times. It is so damn close to something Han would say that it is scary.

"God this man is insane," Kate huffs to John. "He is using the whole girls are naturally pretty line. He's an idiot," she shakes her head.

"Well you," John says without making eye contact.

"Yeah but I seriously doubt he is cozying up to a ponytailed soccer mom at the bars and you don't count. You are 12 do you even look at girls." Kate can't believe John is taking Jim's side. Jaina, Leia, and her mom never wore heavy makeup, but Jaina always said it didn't hurt to accent what you got.

"I look at you," John smirks staring at her profile. To him, Kate looks pretty whether she is in regular clothes or sweatpants. He likes her hair in a ponytail but he loves it when she leaves is down and it bounces when she walks.

Feeling John staring at her, Kate crosses her eyes and sticks her tongue out. John gives her a lop-sided grin. "You sure this is pretty," she holds her silly face. "Your view is usually the back of my head because you can't keep up with me."

"Your days of trying to usurp my authority as leader of the pack are over Sparkles," John taunts her. "There can only be one Highlander," John deepens his voice imitating the villain from the movie with the same name.

"Yes, but like any power structure control the man at the top and you control everything. I am not saying that women can't be powerful but why do all the work when you can just silently steal it," Kate shares her ideology in how to start a coup. "Let's face it. I have one advantage you will never have."

This right here is why Kate fascinates John. Colleen and the other girls he used to flirt with never liked video games, senselessly violent movies, or anything to do with the military. Kate would probably rock on a paintball team. "Oh do tell," John completely tunes out the droning of the teacher taking in everything Kate is saying.

"I am a girl and most societies view us as the weaker sex. Can you believe that," she says sarcastically with a grin?

"Yeah guys are just suckers," John concedes. "I am only 12, but I know this. Weaker you are not. Stronger you are not. But prettier…yes, you are."

Kate laughs shaking her head. John is so much like her brother Anakin. If they ever met, they would be best friends. She doesn't allow the twinge of homesickness thinking about her family to grow deep in her heart but focuses back on the quiz. The next question makes Kate stop and think. **Is a sixteen-year-old too young for an unsupervised date?** Sixteen is four years off, but Kate can't narrow down Jim's responses. She types the question and waits for the reply.

.

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

 **.**

 **Is a sixteen-year-old too young for an unsupervised date?**

 **A. A child that age cannot be trusted.**

 **B. It depends on the maturity of the child.**

 **C. It depends on the gender of the child.**

 **D. Yes, way too early!**

 **.**

" _Wow, this quiz jumped fast_ ," Jim thinks taking a sip of his coffee. He toys with the idea of ordering a second one. Spock is ramping up with his presentation and Kate's questions are getting harder. He may need the caffeine to get through the morning. After placing his order with Rand for more coffee, Jim settles back typing his response to Kate.

.

 **CLASSROOM ENTERPRISE**

"Kate dating is a huge topic and one not easily answered by an A-D choice. Your actions and behavior will determine whether I trust you enough to leave for hours at a time unsupervised. Maturity plays a huge role as does one's character. I don't believe the brazen bravado you project is your true nature. For all your poor decisions of late, I think you are too mature for 12-years-old experiencing things that you should never have alone. That being said, there are a thousand more experiences that are in store for you. My job as a parent is to help you navigate these experiences with as little complaining from you and hair loss for me as possible. Therefore, when I say you are not mature enough right now to date it is not to be mean or cruel. It is that simply that in my 34 years in this universe, I have probably experienced what you are going through and want it to make it as easy as possible for you. Now the gender of the child plays a huge role. Would I look at this differently if you were my son? Absolutely. For the obvious reasons, and I assume you don't want to have THAT talk right now, girls are faced with far different challenges than boys. The type of boy you also wish to date will influence my judgment. Bring home a thug and most of your dating will occur within our quarters. Bring home a guy who is not scared, well maybe just a little wouldn't hurt, to look me in the eye and your options will expand past our living room. Either way at 12, **(D)** **Yes, way too early** can be my only response at this time. Check back in four years. Now back to learning. Kirk out." Kate reads Jim's response. It was nothing like what she had expected. There was no flat out refusal or I don't give a shit type answer. Jim reserved the right to make an informed choice. Kate has to respect him for that. In the future, it might piss her off but today it really doesn't apply anyway.

"You know that doesn't mean we can't hang in private or be a secret," John reads Kirk's answer over her shoulder eliciting a soft grin from Kate.

"I don't like secrets," she flirts back. Suddenly the boy sitting next to her is far more appealing. The thought of a secret boyfriend makes the idea sound fun.

"Bullshit. You're full of secrets. I bet your secrets have secrets," John calls her out.

"Yes, they do," Kate comes clean. "But not all are bad. Some are good. Want a teaser?"

"Sure tease away." If John had one wish now it would be for them to be alone in Smuggler's Run. Just hanging out and having fun.

"Erika likes Ronin," Kate states.

"Old news," John shoots back quickly.

"Joanna likes Cameron," Kate tries again.

"Yesterday's headline along with Spunky blonde chick takes _Enterprise_ by storm in a failed coup attempt. Weather at 11," John gets the edgy tone of a reporter. He holds his stylus up to his PADD as if ready to scratch down notes that will break the next story of the century. "And who likes me?" John fights to keep the cool confident exterior.

" _Me dumb ass_ ," Kate thinks but goes with a less direct response. "You? Everyone on the crew likes you. You are the pride and joy of this ship."

" _Not the answer I was looking for_ ," John thinks setting down his PADD and going back to take notes. Kate is so insanely frustrating. She will blast you with her opinion whether you want it or not, but won't admit one way or another she likes him.

Kate knows this was not the answer John wanted or the answer she wanted to give. "Everyone trusts you. Looks up to you," Kate compliments him hoping she didn't screw anything up.

"Or down if they are taller." Kate bursts out laughing at his comment drawing the teacher's attention. "I was looking for a more specific answer Ms. Kirk," John does his best Spock imitation.

"Am I not a part of this crew," Kate smiles shyly.

"Yes you are," he whispers. As he stretches his foot, he accidently hits Kate's. Before he can apologize, Kate presses the side of her foot against his. She brushes a loose lock of hair behind her ear and pretends to be looking intently at the teacher.

"Mr. O'Neill do you need a gag or new seat," Lt. Brooks barely controls the frustration in her voice. Until Kirk's kid showed up this was an easy hour of her life. Now she actually has to act like a teacher.

"No ma'am," John sits straighter.

"I have never seen you so chatty until the arrival of Miss Kirk. Do you need a new seat?"

"I'm just explaining things her. You know because she is new and all," John covers for Kate. Kate wraps her foot around his as if saying where you go I go. This makes John feel light headed. She has to like him.

"Then explain to her what detention is because she and yourself will be participating in this arcane tradition if you don't zip it," Lt. Brook's hisses turning back to the wall PADD. Ronin snickers outright at his brother getting into trouble. Before Kate, he wasn't sure the teachers even knew if John was alive in their class. He was always the perfect student and only spoke when called on.

"Yes, ma'am," John nods at his last warning. "Troublemaker," he teases as soon as Lt. Brooks turns her back.

The next question isn't so heavy and, at least, Kate can screw with Jim. She will lay it on heavy and see how he reacts.

.

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

The triple trill lets Jim know Kate is back. Anxiously he opens the message. His stance on dating is what it is. Her response won't change anything, but Jim is curious to read her perspective. At first, he thought this was just a stupid way for Kate to blow off class. After the third question, he discovered it has given him a glimpse into who his daughter really is. Maybe he can let the Classical Literature slide for today. Jim settles back ready to read the tirade of 'you can't do this' and 'not fairs' that are undoubtedly in her response. To his surprise, Kate didn't even comment on his reply but simply started a new one. "Okay I know you all dress conservatively because you are in the Navy, but how open are you to personal fashion choices. When we first met, I was pretty well buttoned up but that is my traveling Jedi outfit. Typically we dress like Zala does." Jim lets his mind drift back to the sensual, barely clad blue-skinned alien. Kate has to be pulling his leg to see his reaction. Even the most liberal parents would not send their kids out looking like a streetwalker at Kate's age. Albeit he zoned out when Samantha took her shopping on Star Base 11, but there was nothing resembling Zala Tsu's clothes in the girls' junior department. Kirk keeps reading although his answer to the eighth question is clear. If they don't have his response he will make up a choice (E). "In Sky River, we don't make judgments on a person's character based on their clothing. Now I know we just went shopping but, I need to know how you feel about tighter clothes or ones that show say bellybuttons." Jim stifles a laugh. Kate's constant claim that "in Sky River they do it like this" is about to come to an abrupt end. He reads the questions and options for his answer.

.

 **What would be something you'd never let your kids out of the house wearing?**

 **A. Clothing that reveals too much skin.**

 **B. Tattered clothes that make them look poor.**

 **C. Anything's fine. I don't want to be overbearing.**

 **D. Baggy clothing - don't want people to think they're in a gang!**

Jim types his response and takes a drink of his coffee. It is a welcomed surprise that Rand has replaced the cooled cup with a fresh hot one. He hits send and waits.

.

 **ENTERPISRE CLASSROOM**

"Oh hell no my answer is (E) none of the above. As long as I am buying the clothes, you will be dressed as I see fit. I will concede however to allowing an occasional third party such as Uhura, Rand or Samantha to have a say on a single article or two if a dispute arises. Just know that even if they find it appropriate I still have the final say. I'm your dad. I'm entitled to be overbearing. This is just the law in the People's Republic of Kirk." Kate reads Jim's reply and her mouth drops open.

Her reaction intrigues John so much he turns the PADD to read it for himself. "People's Republic of Kirk," he points to the last line. "He so stole that from my Dad."

Kate gives John a WTF look and types back annoyed," Kirk play right and pick a damn answer."

Several seconds later, she receives from Jim the simple response "I did (E). Move on."

God, he is making her nuts. Erika and Jo have gotten their results ten minutes ago without all the lengthy explanations. Since there is no (E) option Kate has to pick one. "Fine I will put you down for **(A)** **Clothing that reveals too much skin** as your final answer." Kate hits send heaving a heavy sigh. "God you would think he is the one that can't read," she mumbles next to John. "There is no (E) none of the above." Kate shows John the available options. "See that is what I am talking about John. He thinks it is his way or the hyper lanes." John stifles a grin. "And he tried to be all diplomatic with the third party reference. Don't you hate it when they try to be cool."

"Yes and my Dad does it all the time," John concurs.

"I should hack the systems and cut his ability to use them. Wanna help?"

John is more than a bit surprised by Kate's sudden revenge scheme. It is clothes after all and she hasn't' shown the least interest in wearing anything other than sweat pants or jeans except for the day she was in the blue sundress. Secretly he wishes she wore dresses or skirts more. John sees Kate notice he is daydreaming. There is no way he is confessing to wishing she would show off her legs more. "Can you cover your tracks," he responds like hacking the computer systems of the _Enterprise_ is even possible.

"Who do you think I am? An amateur," she whispers.

"I am interested in knowing if you know who Hamlet's mother is and how did she die Miss Kirk," Lt. Brooks asks. Kate looks to John for help. He angles his PADD so Kate can read his notes.

"Gertrude and pose son ing," Kate says getting a snort from Ronin. Kate side glances at John for help.

"Poisoning," he corrects her in a cough.

"Poisoning," Kate repeats her answer. Lt. Brooks glares at John before turning back to the wall PADD. "So why is the /o/ pronounced /i/ then," she asks John circling the vowel combination.

In truth, John has no idea why. "The English language is just that way," John grunts as he lobs a paper wad at Ronin as hard as he can pegging his brother in the back of the head. "Full of crazy ass phonetic rules." When Ronin turns around John gives him the finger. Erika also whacks Ronin in the shoulder before leveling an angry gaze at her boyfriend.

Kate knows Ronin was not making fun of her, but the sudden defense from John and Erika makes her beam inside. She can fight her own battle, but it is nice for someone to have your back. "Thanks," she utters putting her hand on his.

"Anytime Sparkles." John doesn't move a muscle hoping Kate leaves her hand there. When she doesn't he opens his fingers so that hers falls between his. Her hand is soft and warm like his Mom's. John could hold it all day.

As Kate read the ninth question, she pulls her hand from John's to type. John frowns briefly before focusing back on Lt. Brook's lecture.

.

 **Which of the foll** **owing careers would you be least comfortable with letting your kid pursue?**

 **A. Law enforcement**

 **B. Performing arts**

 **C. The banking industry**

 **D. I'll support them no matter what they choose.**

A hushed giggle escapes Kate's lips reading the possible answers. With all her years of stealing and running scams, there is no way Kirk would ever want her in the banking industry. Still she never thought of banking as a possible career path before now. Kate hastily copies the question and waits for Kirk's reasoning for choosing (B) performing arts. He is far too conservative to choose anything else.

.

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

Jim takes less than a second to make his choice. Of all the questions, Kate has asked him this has been the easiest. There is only one answer.

.

 **ENTERPRISE CLASSROOM**

"(D) I'll support you unconditionally in all endeavors you because you are my kid and I believe in you." Kate reads his response once, twice, then a third time. It gives her an involuntary shiver. She never thought he would choose (D). Kirk continues to proclaim he will there for her and if Kate is honest with herself, he has been since the second they met. The first night he pulled her from the transporter pad thinking the Jedi meant her harm. Then he marched into the brig standing up to the Jedi. He was there at the hospital when Komack was about to hurt her. He was there to get her off the Jedi ship when she was ready to give up. He was at her side during the battle with the _Intrepid_. He has held her each night when the terrors of the Vong surface causing her awake screaming. Each time she has needed him, even when she didn't know it, he was there. The more he keeps saying he will be there for her, the more Kate believes this is the truth. Of all the things Kirk has done for her, standing at her side has terrified her the most. Kate is no longer scared that Kirk doesn't want her in his life. Kate is scared that she is beginning to want him to be in hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3 Kirk - What kind of parent are you? Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

Jim is somewhat shocked the witty banter between he and Kate has ended. He fights the disappointment he feels knowing Kate has probably begun to pay attention to her schoolwork instead of him. He makes a mental note to ask her about the quiz tonight.

 **.**

 **ENTERPRISE CLASSROOM**

Kate reads the last question knowing Kirk's response.

 **Your twelve-year-old indicates that they'd like to join the military someday. How does this make you feel?**

 **A. Proud!**

 **B. It is a very different path than I have taken, but I'd support them no matter what.**

 **C. I'd talk them out of it. I always envisioned a more lucrative life for my kids.**

 **D. That would make me extremely nervous!**

 **.**

She immediately knows his answer. Star Fleet is his life. Kate thinks about the other man in her life: Han Solo. If she posed the same question to Han, he would refuse to answer it claiming he hates the military; yet, every damn time he is needed he is right there with the _Falcon_. He even has the honorary title of General Solo. Both men in her life would choose (A) as their answer. Kirk would choose it because he loves Star Fleet. Han would choose it because he has the innate need to help people. Both men would choose it because of the word PROUD. They both in their own ways have told her that whatever she is going to do they will be proud of her and both men respect those in the military. Kate submits an answer for Kirk.

With Lt Brooks still yammering about Hamlet, Kate thinks about Kirk's answer of being proud of her. If he is so proud of her why can't he see her desire to be a Jedi is only to help those weaker than herself. She has no desire to be a soldier just a defender to the weak. Kate hastily writes an email and hits send.

.

.

 **STAFF MEETING READY ROOM ENTERPRISE**

"And unless you have any further questions my report is complete," Spock says sitting down.

His announcement snaps Jim back into reality. "Okay so unless anyone has anything else you are dismissed," Jim says standing. The triple trill causes Jim to sit back down. He waits until the room is clear before opening the message. "Can we back up to question nine. You say you will support me yet my light saber is locked up. We call this the Bantha calling the tauntaun smelly." Kirk knew Kate could not let his response go without a comment. "So do you support me or not? And don't bring up the age thing. Age doesn't matter. It is all about maturity." Jim sighs heavily swiveling slowly back in forth in his seat. His response is immediate. "You're not mature enough for a lightsaber and yes it is a weapon. You want it. Go into the security field," Jim's response is clear-cut leaving not room for interpretation as he hits send.

 **.**

 **ENTERPRISE CLASSROOM**

"You have no idea what I am capable of," Kate balks typing. "Not only did I try to save everyone in my galaxy, but defeated your crew twice. You are hypocritical, antagonistic, and locked into a perverse fear of anything unknown." Kate types noticing John reading her response. "God he makes me insane," she goes to hit send before John lays a hand over hers.

"Sure you don't want to tone that down," John eyes her.

Re-reading her response, Kate hates that John is the voice of reason. Sometimes he is so cool. Other times he is a mini adult thinking everything through. Jack and the others claim they want her to have a normal childhood, yet their own kids are just mini versions of the senior staff. "Why? You all say you value the truth here," she looks for a reason to change her response. Reading it again John is right. Her response lacks any real point. It is just not what she wanted to hear. Kate hopes John's reason will be good enough to let her save face when she changes it. She can't continue the tough as nails, I don't give a shit persona if she buckles each time she is challenged which has been exhausting. In reality, this isn't her true nature. Kate feels her biggest character flaw is her compassion. Yes, she stole along with a million other terrible things in her past but she had to. Being compassionate only got her verbally berated, cold, and hungry. So Kate buried her guilt for hurting others under a thick layer of cynicism and indifference, helping others off the radar when she could. Most of the time those she helped were grateful, but in the end, they turned on her when she needed the favor repaid. She doesn't know these people enough to take that chance.

"We do, but THAT truth is dangerous to your back side. Your call," he plays it off like it doesn't matter. The truth is it does matter not only to him but also to all the kids. Jim is a great guy. Yes, all parents are different at home than in public, but Jim can't be any worse than Bones' demand that Joanna remains always polite to adults or Sulu's no playing until you have completed all your homework. All the kids like Kate except for her constant disrespect to her father. Kate is just lucky she isn't Jack's daughter. Her snippy, rude remarks would have landed her standing for the past two weeks.

Kate squirms knowing John is right. Kirk probably has prepared for a response like this from her. She can almost see his finger hovering over the send button with a neatly typed out response telling her how he is the parent and she is the child. Maybe a little restraint is in order. This quiz was supposed to be for insight on Jim and not picking a fight. Kate deletes her response opting for a more neutral one. "Maybe one day I can show you how lightsabers works." Kate turns the PADD for John to read her reply. "Better," she says annoyed hitting send.

"Yes," John approves the message. "Now you can sit for dinner."

"He wouldn't dare touch me like that," Kate squirms uncomfortably wondering if John knows this is fact or is just bluffing.

"Wanna bet. Give any parent a reason and they bust your ass without hesitation. Trust me I know." John's words are so certain they make Kate wonder if she really does know everything about John O'Neill.

"Oh like you would know. Tell me what you did. Leave the cap off the toothpaste. You are so squeaky clean you sparkle," she turns his nickname for her back on him. Kate doesn't wait for his response but submits Jim's answers. The results appear on the bottom of the screen.

.

 **What Type Of Parent Are You? You are a Hardcore Strict Parent: Discipline is important to you. So are manners, respect, and public behavior. That's why you drill all of these things into your kids' head. To make your kids better prepared to handle life and people. Because in the end, shouldn't we have respect for everyone?**

 **.**

Kate shakes her. The results are exactly as she expected. Kate decides to see just how different she and James T. Kirk are. She tries it from a different angle putting her answers as if she were a mom. Kate hits PROCESS and waits. Several seconds later, the results stun her.

 **What Type Of Parent Are You? You are a Hardcore Strict Parent** appears in the answer bar. "No kriffing way," Kate gripes. There is no way she is ever going to be like her Dad. Kate takes the quiz three more times carefully reading the questions and choices. She has to be missing something but all three times the answer comes glaring back. **HARDCORE STRICT PARENT** Kate exhales loudly drawing the attention of Lt. Brooks.

"Ms. Kirk please come up and read the last four paragraphs of Hamlet's soliloquy," she demands. If the Captain's daughter thinks she is getting out of work today, she is sadly mistaken. Lt. Brook's gestures Kate to the front of the class.

Kate instantly grows pale. "No," she says quietly looking at her PADD.

Her answer stuns the kids as they spin around staring at her. John is the first to react. "Kate go. Your dad will be pissed," John says in a whisper. Kate looks at John biting her lip. With everyone staring at her, Kate feels the heat of embarrassment rising in her cheeks. "Go now," he repeats seeing Kate not move.

"Did you just say no," Lt. Brooks repeats Kate's answer. " _You little bitch. You think because your last name is Kirk you can tell me no_ ," Lt. Brooks thinks letting a smile spread on her lips. " _I will show you_ ".

"No ma'am," Kate repeats in a more polite form stealing a glance at John. Their eyes lock briefly before John raises his eyebrows and shakes his head in disbelief. Kate's cheeks burn red. If she were home, Kate would tell them that she is not going to read orally because she can't read this and won't embarrass herself. If she says that here, Lt. Bitch Brooks would claim Kate is lying. It's true Kate is learning to read quickly but, she practices all the time. The on-line quiz is just another example. It looks like she has mastered reading and writing if you saw her PADD, but auto-correct has been a lifesaver. Kate also cut and pasted most of the emails to Kirk. Few of her sentences are anything more than simple noun + verb constructions.

"Your funeral," Lt. Brook's cops an attitude. The Captain was very clear that Kate is to receive no special treatment because she is his daughter. Once class ends, Lt. Brooks will request a personal meeting with the Captain to discuss Kate's behavior. "Joanna," she gives the task to McCoy's daughter.

"Hope you had a good reason for being this stupid Kate," John reprimands her. Why Kate constantly tries to get in trouble pisses him off. Joanna finishes reading and as the class ends Kate turns to John. She wants to tell him why she did it. She wants to tell him she is learning as fast as she can to read but learning a new language is hard. She wants to tell him it was her fear of everyone thinking she is dumb that kept her in her seat but she doesn't. Kate zones out the last few minutes of class thinking how quickly her day has fallen apart. The movement of the kids leaving for lunch snaps Kate out of her daze.

"John," she calls out. "Take this and wait for me outside." Kate hands him her stuff walking directly to the teacher. "Lt. Brooks," she says as confidently as she can.

"Yes Ms. Kirk," the teacher responds but doesn't make eye contact.

"From where I am from we didn't really cover Shakespeare," Kate says licking her lips.

"But you are here now and you need to learn it," Lt. Brooks replies in a clipped tone. "You were rude, insubordinate and I will have to report this to your father." Lt. Brooks relishes the discomfort she sees washing over Kate. Too bad Kate didn't press it earlier when her friends could see her squirm and beg like this.

"Yes I know but it is really hard for me to understand thy's and thou's. My dad…um the Captain and I are reading a Tale of Two Cities at night. It has the variations of Old English in it. Maybe I can just practice a section of Hamlet tonight for homework. I will recite it first thing in the morning if I can just practice first," Kate almost begs.

Lt. Brooks eyes Kate. She is not as enamored with the Captain's daughter as most of the crew. In fact, she thinks Kate is a total brat. If Jim had a lick of sense, he would find a good military boarding school and ship her out the first chance he got. Kate's presence on the ship is disruptive and interfering. The Captain has enough on his plate. He doesn't need to worry about some kid that has probably is not even his own. Of all the rumors that have been circulating on the ship about Kate Kirk, this one by Lt. Barbara Sanders seems the most logical. The rumor Kate really isn't his daughter but some waif he felt sympathy for and out of pity went along with her lies is Lt. Brook's favorite. It is a well-known fact that James T. Kirk was never married. Staring at Kate, Ms. Brook's first instinct is to flat out deny Kate's request; however, McCoy, Spock, and the entire senior staff seem to feel she should get special considerations over the other kids. The fact she has to teach any of the kids annoys her. She is the ship's librarian and not a schoolteacher. If they are as smart as everyone claims they should just learn this themselves. "Fine. First thing tomorrow morning and it had better be good," she says smugly. There is no way Kate will do this and then it will just be another point she can address with the Captain.

"I will and thanks so much. My dad is barely speaking to me so maybe if you can hold off talking to him about this until tomorrow. If I do a horrible job then we can mention it," Kate looks down embarrassed. John was right she should have just tried and looked like a fool in front of everyone. That would have been easiest.

"Don't play the pathetic orphan card with me Katherine Solo. It won't' work. Not all of us believe the hogwash that spills from your mouth each time you speak. Some of us know the truth." Kate looks up at Lt. Sherry Brooks. Kate doesn't miss that she used Solo instead of Kirk when she addressed her. If Kate were a different kid she might have fled the room in tears, but Kate likes her enemies in plain sight.

"Thanks so much for your consideration," Kate tries to keep a neutral tone as she walks to the door with her cheeks flaming red.

"Don't blow this," Lt. Brook's says as Kate is about to walk out the door. Her quasi-threat catches Kate off guard and she clips the doorjamb with her shoulder as she exits.

"You okay," John asks watching and hearing the end of the conversation between Kate and their teacher. She rubs her shoulder giving him a weak smile. For the first time, John sees Kate feeling small and insignificant. None of the kids like Lt. Brooks. At some point she has made each of them feel like crap; however it has never bothered John as much as it does today. He can't go up and rat the teacher out to the Captain but he can sure as hell tell his Dad. "Blow her off. She is a nasty bitch that needs to get laid." Kate breaks into the soft smile at his words. They walk to the turbo in silence with John carrying her books and Kate deep in thought. "What is up with you today," John asks. On one hand, her silence during the second half of the class was nice. On the other hand, she now looks so unhappy. John would gladly trade the huffing, snickers, and sighs that usually indicate she is mad about something for the look she has now.

"I sent Kirk this quiz on what kind of parent are you," Kate admits huffing again. It is not what John thought Kate would say but, at least, she is talking.

"Didn't like the results," John grins.

"His I expected but when I took it I got the same thing. Hardcore strict parent," Kate wrinkles her nose annoyed. "There is no way," Kate states emphatically, "that I am ever going to be him one day."

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Cameron slings an arm over her shoulders. "That is the curse of humanity. We spend our entire lives plotting about how we will be different from our parents," Cameron lays on the thick accent his father has. "But in the end, lassie, we are the products of our bloody parents." Everyone, including Kate, snickers. She takes a seat in the mess hall waiting for John to bring her lunch. Some of the crew think a small crush is forming, but it is just far easier for him to bring her something to eat than to stand there not knowing what to order.

"If you think the test is so biased let me send it to my dad," Joanna reaches for her PADD.

"It is fixed. Everyone is going to come up hardcore on this boat," Kate picks up a fork digging into her lunch. She takes a bite and points at it with her fork.

"Teriyaki Chicken," John responds. Kate takes another bite and hands her PADD over to Joanna.

.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY CAPTAIN'S PRIVATE OFFICE**

"Come," Jim yells from his desk hearing the door beep indicating someone is waiting to see him.

"Captain do you have a second," Lt. Brooks says standing at the door. "I need to address an issue with you concerning your daughter."

"Please sit Lt," Jim motions for her to enter. He resists the urge to hand her the dressing down of a lifetime just yet. Jim expected this meeting even though it is clear Lt. Sherry Brooks thinks she is going to take him by surprise. Last night after Kate went to bed, Sulu, Bones, Samantha, and even Scotty commed him one by one relaying the events the occurred in Classical Literature. Each kid had gone home and told their parents about Lt. Brooks nasty remarks after class to Kate. No matter how much whispering Kate did in class, it did not warrant calling his daughter what she did. Lt. Brooks is not his first choice of a teacher but is qualified to hold the position. She had balked and resisted the teaching idea as an added duty until he had to make it an order. "Can I get you coffee Lt.?" Her curt nod signaling no thrills Jim to no end. After he is done with Lt. Brooks she will not stay around to finish it and Kirk hates wasting coffee. "Now Lt. what is the issue concerning my daughter," Jim clasps his hands, squares his shoulders, and turns a bearing gaze directly on her. " _How do you like feeling intimidated bitch_ ," Jim thinks. He loves that Sherry Brooks squirms slightly under his glare.

"Yesterday in class she refused to do her work and openly defied my authority as a teacher. I requested she read in front of the class and she blatantly told me no in front of the students. When I repeated my request she smugly added no ma'am." Lt. Brooks sighs dramatically thinking the Captain will surely be as outraged as she is by his daughters antics. "She was a complete distraction to John who desperately tried to complete his assignments but was continuously interrupted by her," Lt. Brooks explains.

Unfortunately, this part is accurate according to the kids. Jim can't defend Kate yet; however, people like Sherry Brooks don't know when to shut up. Jim waits for her to dig her own grave with him.

As if reading his mind, Lt. Brooks continues. "I understand she has been through a difficult time recently so I gave her the option to complete the activity this morning."

" _First lie, Kate begged to redo the assignment_ ," Jim thinks tallying up the first of the numerous inconsistencies that are sure to be included in Brook's interpretation. He may only have the five other kids versions, but they are not prone to outright lie and all their stories matched up.

"Even given this second chance she made a laughable attempt her recitation. In fact, it was so bad I had no other option but to fail her and felt this needed to be brought to your attention. I assume she withheld all this from you last night," Lt. Brook's says smugly.

"No Kate actually told me there was a problem and that she was handling it," Jim lies. Yes, he wishes Kate came home and told him what had happened on her own but they are still feeling each other out. Hopefully, when Kate learns she can trust him, Jim won't have to get information like this via a second party. In the meantime there is no way he is going to let some busybody Lt. be privy to events in his private life. "In fact, Kate said she approached you after class asking for a second chance to redo the assignment. The other students corroborated this. I am just making sure we have the same facts," Jim's face remains neutral as he speaks catching Brook's in her first lie.

Lt Brooks clears her throat pissed the adults are accepting the student's version of events as the truth. Not getting the initial response she hoped, Lt. Brooks continues. "You asked us to treat her no different than the other students so with that in mind you should know I confiscated her PADD during the presentation. She had an extra night so she should have had it memorized" Ms. Brooks opens up a page written completely in Aurebesch. Looking at the length at which Kate went to try and complete the assignment impresses Jim. Not only did she try to memorize the oral assignment, Kate also transcribed it. Before he can point this out, Lt. Brooks continues her rant. "To again be a show off she pretended," Brooks air quotes the word, "to read this chicken scratch as if it were the recitation she was supposed to be giving. Her antics completely took the flavor and cadence out of Shakespearian English. For example, instead in the classic quote, **the lady doth protest too much, me thinks** your daughter read **the lady does protest too much, I think**. Another example is **Conscience doth make cowards of us all** and she read **Conscience does make cowards of us all.** Now I admit we don't use doth much anymore but if she had just read the text as written these mistakes would not have occurred. She also made stupid mistakes like reading "poisoning" as "po son ing". I mean come on Captain. This is plainly unacceptable. I have detained her from her next class. She is in the ready room if you would like to speak with her." Ms. Brooks nods that she is finished.

"You detained my daughter from another class without parental permission," Jim asks stunned working to keep his temper in check. " _Oh lady you are about to have a severely shitty day,_ " he thinks.

"I felt that you would want to speak with her directly."

The way the Lt., leans back in her seat ready for a front row view of Kirk yelling at his daughter incenses him. He can no longer hold back. "It is not your job to feel or interpret anything but classical literature Lt. Your job is to teach the students. You are not their parent nor will you ever again make an assumption that brazen. Your expertise is in library sciences and not parenting. Maybe you were unclear of your job description so I have made it crystal clear now. If it is reported to me that you make a choice on behalf of a parent, I will formally write up a letter of insubordination. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Lt. Brooks regains her haughty posture.

"I know you're not a fan of kids on ships and would rather be at your station but this official Star Fleet policy and you will follow it," Jim states in a clipped tone.

"I understand that but,"

"Now as for my daughter," Jim holds up a hand indicating he is not done speaking. Lt. Brook's jaw clenches shut as she finds she is now on the receiving end of what she gave out. "I doubt you showed an ounce of respect when she began her recitation. You admitted that the recitation was not to be memorized but only read. This then begs the question of why you removed the PADD in the first place. I can only assume it was to make an example of her in front of the class." Jim keeps a level, calm voice but his anger is clearly evident in the cadence of his words. "Have you considered that this chicken scratch as you call it might just be the written form of language she is familiar with?"

"No, but why not use English except to be insubordinate and willful. She speaks English just fine. In fact, she used it all day next John O'Neill."

"Reading it is one thing while speaking it is another," Jim's words are laced with ice.

"Are you telling me she is illiterate?" Lt. Brooks sounds almost gleeful at the prospect of finding a flaw in Kate.

"No I'm telling you she is learning to read and the reason why is above your paygrade so you will have patience," Jim leans forward slightly in his seat.

"Then by definition, she is illiterate and should not be in advanced literature. I can use Cat in the Hat if you prefer?"

" _Bitch you did not just say that to me_ ," Jim thinks giving her a hard look. "Lt. Brooks you will teach her in the same manner you are teaching the other students and if I find out you publically humiliate her or any of the other kids like you did this morning you haven't even begun to see what an asshole I can be. They are children but you will treat them with the same respect you treat everyone else on this crew. I do not repeat myself for anyone so heed my warning. Have an iota of patience and once she catches on there will be no issues."

"Of course Captain," Lt. Brooks says crisply. " _And there will be no nepotism my ass_ ," she thinks. "If that is all then Captain," she stands.

"No that is not all. I have not dismissed you yet," Kirk thunders. " _Your ass is on the top of my list to be transferred_ ". Jim stands looking down at her. "If you ever tell my daughter to and I quote "don't play the pathetic orphan card with me Katherine Solo" I will personally have your ass scrubbing every toilet on the ship for the next six months. Her name is Kirk, not Solo but Kirk and she is my daughter, not some pathetic orphan. If I ever hear you address her as an orphan or Solo again I will beam you off this ship and onto the first habitable class M planet we find. Is that understood Brooks!"

"Yes, sir," Sherry Brooks fights back the urge to cry.

"You will not insult or berate her again. Do you hear me Lt," Jim says in a deadly tone. He watches Brook's face taking a small pleasure in giving her a taste of her own medicine. Like Kate, Brooks can do nothing but take the verbal reprimand from her superior officer. "I said do you hear me Lt."

"Yes sir," Lt. Brooks snaps back formally with a salute.

"Now you are dismissed. Get back to you post," Jim says in a disgusted tone sitting back down at his desk. He activates the comm system in the ready room knowing Kate is waiting there. "Kate can you please come into my office," Jim says firmly.

A moment later, the door opens and a not so confident Kate walks in. "So is the something that is rotten in Denmark me," Kate tries humor to hide her discomfort. She might not have heard the entire conversation but she clearly heard the last part. Part of Kate wants to rush up and hug Kirk for taking her side. The other half wonders if it wasn't an act to make Kate think he is on her side. These conflicting views keep her firmly in front of his desk.

"No, it's Lt. Brooks," Jim leans back fiddling with a stylus.

Hearing him admit she was not entirely wrong gives Kate the confidence to speak openly. "I was very polite to her but she just wanted to put me in my place. I'm fine, though. Words don't hurt," Kate gives him a weak smile.

" _Words hurt worse that hitting but you know that baby girl don't you_ ," Jim wants to take her in his arms and hold her. It is clear Kate is used to people saying harsh things but that doesn't make it right. Kate also was not the innocent angel. She and he did send messages yesterday throughout the class. As fun as it was, Jim needs to establish that the emailing will stop during school from this point forward. He just doesn't need to address it this second. Later tonight over dinner will be sufficient. "Well, I gave her a checkup from the neck up so it won't ever happen again," Kirk grins. "Look you need to pay attention in class. I can't defend you when you are in the wrong but Lt. Brooks wasn't in the right either. No one should ever talk to you like that. Next time come to me okay," Jim says softly. Kate gives me a more confident smile and nod. "I get that reading is not your strong suit but if you were smart enough to get off the ship you are smart enough to learn Shakespeare so work with me a little huh."

Kate looks Jim over not sure what to do next. Just like question nine, Jim once again was right there when she needed someone. One day she will tell him thank you for this but if she does now she will probably turn to a blubbery mess. I just feels so good to know that he agreed with everyone that Brooks was an ass. "So can I go back to class or," she lets her voice trail off.

"Yes and stop talking to John O'Neill in school or I will allow the use of duct tape during lessons," Jim says pretending to still be mad as a slow smile spreads across his face. Kate lets out a small chuckle, nods and leaves his office.

.

* * *

Okay, so Kirk is done. I am leaving this as incomplete for now to see if there is interest in writing up McCoy next. Otherwise, this story is review is you want more.


End file.
